The present invention relates to wheel balancers and more specifically to apparatuses for laterally balancing a wheel and to methods for laterally balancing wheels.
Vehicle wheels are vertically balanced for preventing vertical bounce of the wheel during various speeds. Vertical balancing of the wheel may be accomplished by many well known methods, as for example by using a spin balance machine. Vertical balancing determines the weight size and the location for placement of the weight on the wheel for vertically balancing the wheel.
As wheels are getting wider, they are also subject to shimmy, that sometimes can be extreme, that cannot be alleviated by vertically balancing a wheel. As such, apparatuses and methods for laterally balancing wheels are needed.